kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anige
Anige is a monster in the ''Kirby'' series, appearing exclusively in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Physical Appearance Anige is a dusty old robot surrounded by eight spheres orbiting around his body. His head is an old fashioned television with a green screen and one large eye. The rest of his body resembles a tabletop lamp. He has a long metal rod for a body and a golden base. He has no arms. Rather, Anige's hands just float in place. He holds a controller resembling that of a retro video game console which he can link to optical senors to control enemies. Like Walney, Anige has a small moustache and a red beret. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Anige is an old, yet cruel and manipulative monster appearing in the episode Tooned Out. Posing as the famous animator Dis Walney, Anige gets Dedede and Kirby to act out a "scene" wearing small optic sensors which he says can get them to appear as cartoons when seen on his computer. Having them right where he wants them, Anige gives the 'okay' to Dedede to start bashing Kirby around the set.Tiff realizes that it isn't the true Walney calling the shots and charges at him hoping to stop him. Walney emits a powerful red force field and reveals his true form. Anige start firing out red lasers at Kirby and Dedede using the floating red orbs surrounding him. He also uses controls their every moves by linking his controller to the optic sensors he placed on them earlier. Anige doesn't really fight directly, he merely controls Dedede and forces him to bash Kirby with his hammer and so on. Meta Knight points out that one of the optical sensors is sparking and tells him to inhale it. With the Spark ability, Kirby blasts a powerful laser at Anige. The monster counters it with a blast of his own, but the blast is instantly overpowered. The beam hits the robot as it screams, his voice glitching, before Kirby fires another spark. This ignites Anige's fuel and destroys it in a massive explosion which takes part of the castle with it. Etymology Anige's name is a portmanteau of "anime," アニメ (Anime), and "game," ゲーム (gēmu). Trivia *Anige is one of the few known monsters that can speak. *In the Japanese version, Anige's remote controller has a Control Pad on the right side, blue and yellow up and down arrows below the red button in the middle, a joystick on the left side, and right and left buttons on the top of the controller. The case makes it resemble a Nintendo 64 controller. However, in the English dub, the Control Pad is replaced by gray up and down arrows, has a gray button in the middle, the left and right buttons are gone, and the controller has shallower gaps between the sides and the middle; this makes it more similar to a Sega Dreamcast controller. *Anige is the third monster to disguise himself as a famous person, the first being Popon (who took the disguise of Chef Shiitake) and the second being the Broom King (who took the disguise of Rowlin). Since the anime concluded before the real Dis Walney could appear, this means that Dis Walney himself never made an actual appearance in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, only Anige taking on his disguise. *Anige is one of the only monsters that Dedede ordered by accident, since he was attempting to download the real Dis Walney and genuinely didn't know that he was a monster. This makes Anige one of the few monsters that Dedede did not order for the express purpose of attacking Kirby. Gallery Laughing in High Def.PNG|Anige laughing. Category:Anime Characters Category:Spark Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster